


Mine

by Mysterious_L



Series: Mystery_L Kinktober [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Cum Marking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_L/pseuds/Mysterious_L
Summary: Will goes out hunting to prove himself to Hannibal but it doesn’t go the way he hoped.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Mystery_L Kinktober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514318
Kudos: 63





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So here was the prompt I had in mind and here’s how it turned out.
> 
> will and Hannibal are out hunting  
> Will seduces the target to lure him to his doom Hannibal is jealous and marks will

Life after the fall required some… adjustment. It took some time, but when their wounds had finally healed, and Will felt like he could move forward eventually they fell into a routine. With some guidelines put in place, of course. Foremost, the Chesapeake Ripper, would stay dead. Will didn’t fancy having to uproot his life because the FBI caught wind they were alive. Will’s victim had to be someone that deserved it. Someone rotten to their core that deserved everything Will could dish out. So Hannibal continued hunting and on the occasion Will would tag along but mostly he let Hannibal take care of it. While he spent his day curled up in their blankets, fishing, playing with the dogs. 

Unfortunately, things were never easy with them. Eventually Will felt a sense of restlessness, like there was a buzzing energy coursing through his veins. Trying and failing to find an outlet for this energy, Will gave in and went hunting. Hannibal had been happy to hear Will wanted to hunt, but his mood soured when Will expressed his desire to take charge. However, he struggled to get Hannibal to agree to his request, even after doing his best to convince him. Will, furious at Hannibal’s dismissal, set off on his own.

So here Will sat hunched over on the stool, nursing his drink as he contemplating his current situation. It wasn’t a busy night, but there were enough people to add some warmth to the atmosphere. He tossed back the rest of his drink before ordering another. 

“Whiskey on the Rocks” Will says, looking over at the bartender hoping to get his attention. Internally he was resisting the urge to shout at the bartender since it rarely yields the desired result. Unless he felt like being asked to leave without another drink. The guy was pretty focused on staring at the handsome blonde sitting towards the end of the bar than Will’s desire for more whiskey. When his drink arrived, he thought about downing it in one go but took a long sip, closing his eyes as the amber liquid burned its way down his throat. 

The target was a man named Alex Hurst. He was suspected of at least two separate incidents of manslaughter. Unfortunately, the police couldn't pin anything concrete on him. During his several weeks of stalking, Will discovered Hurst frequented this bar, so here he was.

The presence of someone standing next to him interrupted his thoughts. “Anyone sitting here?” says the stranger. “Feel free” Will says, turning to look over confirming his target. Hurst slides onto the stool and orders a drink. It’s about time, Will thinks, I’ve waited long enough. 

“You look happy.” A voice says bringing him back from his thoughts. Will turned and looked to see who spoke. Will opens his mouth, a sharp fuck off ready to roll off his tongue, when the face makes him pause. Will quickly takes in the face of his target with a distant interest. He decides that putting on an air of civility might aid him in drawing in his intended prey. 

After another hour of idle chat, Alex Hurst says his goodbye’s, pays for his drink and makes his way out of the bar. Throwing down some cash, he follows Alex out of the bar soon after.  
  


Will’s pulse raced from the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He trails behind the man, waiting for the right moment to strike, staying away from the streetlights. He stalks him for several blocks until they come up on an alley, speeding up he lunged for him, hands grappling to get a hold on him. 

The man jerked wildly, stumbling as Will drag’s him down the alley. His fist connects with Alex’s cheek three times and he gets in a few solid kicks before he feels satisfied. Will could feel the wave of bloodlust consuming him. He couldn’t see it himself, but there was a feral gleam in his eyes as he seemed to tower over his prey. His eyes roamed over the swollen, discolored skin of the man’s face. 

Will’s not a terrible fighter, but he’s not the greatest either. Suddenly he’s thrown off guard, and the tables turn. The next thing he knew his head was spinning, and he was falling to his knees. A hard kick to his ribs sends him slamming into the ground, landing hard on his knees. Gasping, he could feel a bruise forming on his face and shoulders, blackening around his stomach from several hard kicks. So he’s easy to sprawling onto his back.

Will gasped, trying to catch his breath. The fire roaring him was now a dull ember as dark circles clouded his vision. His head was throbbing, and he’s sure there are bruises forming across his side and knuckles.

Contemplating the mess he’s in, a familiar figure steps out from the shadows. He hides it well behind his impeccable mask, but Will can tell. There’s a hidden fury behind his eyes and he can see the stiffness in his shoulders. This is not at all how Will planned the night to go. Not only did he almost lose his prey, he’s also successfully pissed off Hannibal. Will could see it as Hannibal stalked closer that the beast was loose. For a split second Will swore his eyes turned red, and a pair of sharp black antlers grew out of his head.

Hannibal steps up to them, looking at the man with carefully concealed disdain. If looks could kill. Before he even has time to react Hannibal strikes quickly, smashing the man’s head into the wall with a sickening _crack_! The man slumps to the ground moaning, entire body shuddering in pain.

“How disappointing you didn’t finish, William. I thought I had taught you better than this,” he pursed his lips in almost a frown. “It would seem you need a reminder.” Hannibal purrs, stepping up to Will, their eyes meeting. 

The huddled figure on the ground moans again, desperately trying to crawl away. Hannibal turns slightly as he drags the pig up off the ground clamping a hand over his throat cutting off any panicked yelling he might attempt to get out. Hannibal remains calm as the man’s legs flail, struggling to escape. The effort is pitiful in all honesty. This man is nothing to Hannibal as he holds tight to the thrashing body. 

Will watched speechless, absorbing the scene before him. The sight made his heart race, a shiver running down his spine.

“It seems, dear Will, that you chose not to head my words.” Hannibal’s voice is sharp but calm, the underlying hint of danger not lost on Will. Hannibal can practically smell the blatant disappointment rolling off Will in waves. Reinforced by the tension in his shoulders and his jaw clenched.

“I asked you not to go,” he said. “I practically forbade you as you were not ready.” Hannibal states annoyance practically bleeding through his time. 

Will barked out a sharp laugh. “Forbade me? I’m not some slave you can order around!” he growled at Hannibal.

“No matter my feelings for you, I will not hesitate to punish you for disobeying me.” Hannibal says before snapping the man’s neck with a harsh twist. Will watches, ensnared in the scene before him as the light fades from his eyes. Hannibal drops the body to the ground in a heap. Leaving the body on the ground, Will lets out a noise when Hannibal drags him to the car.


	2. *Marking Your Territory*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal’s determined to make sure Will learns his lesson using his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long I had writers block and then just got sidetracked a lot.  
> I can’t decide if I like the title or not. So comment and let me know if you guys have any suggestions or if you like the title as is.

The second the door closes behind them, Hannibal rounds on him and cages him against the wall. Hannibal clenches his hand around Will’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact. 

“How will you punish me?” Will asks, swallowing as he definitely stares into the hungry eyes of a predator locked onto his prey. Before he can react Hannibal grabs him by the nape of his hair, yanking his head back. Will snarled at him, baring his teeth in a sign of defiance.

“Always such an insolent brat.” Hannibal growls at Will before leaning down to inhale the scent of sweat and blood emanating from him. He quiets when Hannibal’s grip only grows tighter, the feral look in his eyes fading. Will turned his head slightly, baring his neck in a show of submission. 

Hannibal’s hums before he yanks Will up as his lips cover Will’s mouth forcefully. Will’s lips quirk up into a half smile, thinking on the dynamic of their relationship. There were definitely healthier ways to cope with their aggression, but that wasn’t their style. Will surges forward doing his best to deepen the kiss as Hannibal’s sucks and nips at his mouth until his lips puff up and bruise under the abuse.

Hannibal’s tongue explores the cavern of his mouth as Will kisses back with the same intensity. There is a wild intensity as they both attempt to devour the other. They kissed until their lungs ached for air, parting briefly for air before diving back in. Hannibal growled as a hunger welled up inside him. Will was his and only his. He was never letting him go ever again.

The deep growl makes Will’s knees go weak and his heart race. He can feel the growl reverberate through him down to his toes. Will gasps at the sensation, thighs clenching together as he falls against Hannibal. 

“Insatiable boy,” Hannibal practically purrs. He licks a hot stripe up Will’s neck before latching onto his ear, scraping his teeth against the edge. Wandering hands coast across Will’s body before dropping to cup his ass. 

Will moan’s his back arching as he ruts against Hannibal’s thigh. His head knocks into the wall and eyes almost roll up into his head as Hannibal dips down to find a sensitive spot on his throat. His hips buck helplessly against Hannibal as he reaches his peak. Slowly, without him noticing, Hannibal’s hand came to rest around his throat with a hint of pressure. Will’s hand shot up, grabbing at his arm before Hannibal’s words stopped him. 

“Enough.” Hannibal said, hand tightening around his throat with more force.

Will whined, grabbing at Hannibal’s arms for support, his orgasm washing over him. Hands clenching down while his fingernails left behind small indents. His eyes rolled back into his head as a flash of white passed behind his eyelids. Panting Will opens his eyes halfway, his was head spinning and he could still hear his heart pounding in his ears. Will was trembling, and he felt like his legs might give out.

He gave himself a few minutes to recover before he sunk to his knees. He leans in to mouth at the growing bulge in Hannibal’s slacks before a hand in his hair stops him. Fingers cradle his jaw, tilting his head up so he could look Hannibal in the eyes. 

Hannibal’s thumb swipes across his lips before his hand comes to rest back in Will’s hair. “So demanding.”

Will just hummed before he unbuttoned Hannibal’s slacks. He pushed the slacks down and out of the way before hooking his fingers into his boxers and slid them down to pull out Hannibal’s cock. 

Will leaned forward, running his tongue along the side of Hannibal’s cock before leaning in to lap at the head, making sure his tongue pressed against his slit. Will gripped the base of Hannibal’s cock and ducked down to swipe his tongue at the underside of his cock. He sat back briefly to stare at the leaking cock in front of him. Will entranced rubbed his thumb across the head, smearing the pre-cum around it. He then sunk down around the tip, gradually lowering his mouth until he reached the base. Ignoring the ache of his jaw, Will focused on the feeling of hands tangling themselves in his curls, guiding him, as he bobbed his head back and forth around Hannibal’s cock. He can feel himself lost in the rhythm they created. Will pumping Hannibal’s cock in the moments he pulls back for air. Will could feel the fingertips tighten in his hair to the point of pain as Hannibal’s cock pulsed in his mouth. Will groaned at the heaviness of Hannibal on his tongue, swiping his tongue around Hannibal’s head while pumped the length to catch the spurts of cum that escaped his cock. 

Hannibal hissed through his teeth, stomach clenching at the warm wet heat that surrounded him. He tries to keep his hips from bucking at first. He let Will settle into a rhythm and soon his cock was steadily leaving pre-cum. Deciding to take back control, Hannibal sunk his fingers into Will’s soft curls with a rough grip. He placed his free hand firmly against the wall before he stilled Will’s efforts. Then he pulled his hips back, leaving just the tip of his cock in Will’s mouth before brutally slamming his cock into his throat, as deep as he could. Growling in pleasure at the feeling of Will’s throat spasming as he choked on his cock. He relishes at the scene before him, Will desperately trying to breathe through his nose as he gagged around Hannibal’s cock. Salvia dripped from Will’s mouth as tears streamed down his face. He can’t help it as the desire to wreck Will completely consumes him. Hannibal continues his brutal pace, rubbing his cock against Will’s tongue while he works his head against the back of Will’s throat. Hannibal could feel his climax approaching, letting out a deep moan with his head thrown back. 

Will succumbed to the rough and wild behavior, taking pleasure at the harsh shove of Hannibal’s cock towards the back of his throat. Will took little care that he was practically drooling on Hannibal’s cock and tears were streaming down his face. All he cared about was the feel of the cock in his kith and the rich taste of Hannibal’s cum. He could tell when Hannibal reached his peak as his movements became sloppy, his cock pulsing rapidly in his throat. Will increase his strokes on his own cock as his second orgasm quickly approaches. He reaches up with free his hand, sliding between Hannibal’s legs to cup and tug on his balls. That does it as Will swallows the cum that is being pumped into his mouth. It almost feels as if a deep hunger within him is being sated. He briefly whines in distress as Hannibal pulls him off his cock before moaning as ropes of cum hit his face and hair. 

Hannibal can fell his primal instincts take over as a need spill his seed into, to fill Will drives him over the edge. Hannibal growls through his teeth as his jaw tightens, slamming his cock against the back of Will’s throat one last time before he cums over his tongue and down his throat. He clenched his fingers in Will’s hair, forcing him to stay still as Hannibal continues to rut his cock in his mouth slightly as more cum pumps out of his cock. Pulling Will off his cock with a slick _pop_ , Hannibal tilts his head back as he stroked himself through the aftershocks, spilling the rest of his cum over Will’s face and in his hair. 

When Hannibal’s done, he pulls back and admires the pretty picture Will makes. His eyes are red rimmed and shining from the tears, mouth bruised and puffy, and there are flecks of cum at the edges. He notes the mess at Will’s feet, seeing that he had cum once more. Hannibal helps Will to his feet before pressing a kiss to his sweaty curls. He brings Will over to the couch as they lay there utterly worn out. A smile curls at his lips as he thinks of all the fun they will have in round 2. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this could be the end or I could put out one more chapter for round 2 if you all would like. Let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait to post till it was finished but it’s taking longer than I thought so gonna post this in completed segments hope you enjoyed.


End file.
